Progressive Democrats
PCP/NSP is a 2008 coalition between two major political parties of Lovia: the Progressive Central Party and the New Socialist Party. They both have a similar agenda, only that the PCP is rather socialist-liberal while the NSP is socialist-green. Together they are the most dominant parties in Lovian politics. The coalition has a centered socialist agenda and is lead by the chairmen of both parties, (PCP) and (NSP). Progressive Central Party The Progressive Central Party (PCP) is the major Lovian political party. It is the oldest political party of Lovia and makes up the bigger part of the coalition PCP/NSP. Since 2007 the PCP is the majority party for the Congress. They also hold a majority of state governorships. The party has a centralist base wich comprises two between democratic and social policy. Also, the party has a great interest in ecological issues. New Socialist Party The New Socialist Party (NSP), formarly named Lovia Galps, is a Lovian political party. The party was founded by Sven Plemming in 2008. That same year, party chairman reformed the party and its agenda. The party is green-socialist and has a coalition with the largest party of Lovia, the Progressive Democrats Party. Agenda This agenda is a temporarely one. It must be approved on the first coalition congress. Please do not make any changes without permission. The coalition between the PCP and the NSP was founded in 2008. From then on, the PCP has centralised its policy. The coalition is aimed socialist-liberal, but has also some environmental issues on its agenda. The coalition party believes that government should play a role in alleviating poverty and social injustice, but may not violate the integrity of the civil liberties. The NSP forms an opposing socialist element in the coalition, but this widens the parties vision on economy and politics in general. The coalitions' agenda is described by following statements: * No institution may violate the integrity of the civil freedoms, like the right to have a fair trial or the right on free press. Also the social freedoms should be respected if not opposing against any (social) rule. In these affairs, every person should be treated equaly. * The economy should be at all times free, as well to inland as to foreign companies; the state may however take protective measures in order to protect the own economy may the wealth in Lovia be (seriously) threatened. Also, the rights of the working class should be defended. In order to do this, a working social system should be established. * The state should undertake and stimulate actions that protect the natural environment of Lovia. They would make a great start by taken a look at the Lovian economy. The environmental health should also be introduced to the educational system. Culture is also a very important component wich deserves a great deal of attention. * The coalition party supports the curent governmental situation, the form of state and unity of the country. It stands for a firm - but justifiable - government that acts in the good of the people and the country. The state may undertake correct (!) actions in order to protect the following: (from less to more important) The Lovian law, the Lovian state and its institutions, the Lovian country, its wealth and integrity and the people of Lovia and their rights. Members PCP members * Yuri Medvedev - Coalition leader; Chairman of the PCP * George Matthews * Arthur Jefferson * Enrico Pollini * Patrick McKinley * * DiMedici NSP members * Alyssa C. Red - Coalition leader; Chairman of the NSP Category:Coalition party First Coalition Congress The first coalition congress of the PCP/NSP will take from August the 3rd untill August the 10th. In the congress, three points will be made: # The coalition will make up their policy. # The coalition will discuss some future law proposals to make. # The coalition will discuss weather to add the KRP member of the coalition or not. In order to approve anything, a majority is needed. Also, the two coalition leaders need to agree on the proposal. On the congress, some invitées from outside the party are also allowed to leave their comment. They may however not vote. In voting, there is only pro, contra and abstention. Abstentions do not count for calculating the majority due to practical reasons; if not voted before the end of the congress, your vote will automatically be counted as an abstention. List of people that are allowed to participate the congress: * Alyssa C. Red - coalition leader; agreeance needed. (coalition member) * Yuri Medvedev - coalition leader; agreeance needed. (coalition member) * George Matthews (coalition member) * Arthur Jefferson (coalition member) * Enrico Pollini (coalition member) * Patrick McKinley (coalition member) * User:Jos Hemis (coalition member) * DiMedici (coalition member) * Pierlot McCrooke - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * Alexandru Latin - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * Ben Opať - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * Oos Wes Ilava - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * Marius Ştefan - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * SuperAndro - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) Parties' agenda There already is a proposal on the parties agenda made by coalition leader . The proposal can be found under 'agenda' on this page. Talk I think that this is a nice agenda with as well liberal as social points on it (like the member parties their policies). I hope we can all agree on this proposal. Perhaps some comment of our guests could be handy to make some changes? 10:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Voting PRO * 09:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) * ... CONTRA * ... ABSTENTION * ... Law proposals This section will be opened up soon Membership KRP The Kingdom-Republic Party has asked if it could become a member of our coalition. I would like to ask them specifically not to edit this section untill both coalition leaders have spoken on this matter. Also, before voting, a talk is needed. Talk It would be nice to see all of the political parties of Lovia to work together, but there are some problems concerning the parties vision. I cite the KRP's page: "The party promotes a new stateform, the Kingdom-Republic: a stateform that has four heads of state: the Monarch, who is the ceremonial leader; the President, who is the actual leader; the Vice President, who replaces the president when he is away; and the Prime Minister, who is the bridge between the departments and the President. The party also wishes to create a sixth state for Noble City. KRP proposes to give only the President the right to block users. KRP claims to be a liberal party, and not a progressive." # The coalition do not wish to see a change of the state form # The coalition stands for integrity of the country. A sixth state seems not needed. (Though it doesn't cause any problems). # If only the president can block users, the power is to centered around one person. That will surely give problems in the future. # If the party is not progresive I hope she is not conservative, cause that would not stroke with our policy. I think that on a long term, the KRP could become member. If they change their view a bit, they have my vote for partial member rights. These would be four votes on every following congress. I thank you for your attention and would now like to give the word to Alyssa C. Red, 10:26, 3 August 2008 (UTC)